pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Birthday Live 2016 - Return of Spring SHIMer
Few hours earlier... Hikari wakes up the next day at 9:12am (xD) and notices a note on her table. She picks it up and reads it. Hikari-chan. I wish you a happy birthday ^^ Your sister and Mizuki-san have planned to perform lives with you along with Chiharu-chan, but unfortunately I cannot seem to escape my goddess duties today. I'm very sorry about this. Next to this note is a little tapestry I made of you wearing your Super Cyalume Coord. I hope next year I will have an opportunity to celebrate your birthday with you. Well, for today, just enjoy yourself ^^ ''-Jewlie'' Hikari unrolls the tapestry next on her table and immediately falls in love with it. She carefully rolls it back up and puts it back down. Hikari: I'll find the perfect place for you when I get back ^^ Hikari skipped down the stairs of SHiMer's dorm and opens the door to the living room. Hikari: Good morning! Shion: Happy birthday Mizuki: Oh yeah! Happy birthday! (xD) Hikari: Mizuki... You forgot again T_T Mizuki: What do you mean "again"? Hikari: You forgot last year too... Mizuki: Did not! Hikari: Did too! Mizuki: Did n- Shion: Stop right there. *Separates them* Chiharu comes downstairs already dressed. Chiharu: You three are always full of energy ^^ Hikari: Ehehe~ Chiharu: Congratulations on turning a year older Hikari-chan ^^ Hikari: Thanks a lot ^^ Mizuki: We originally planned on performing together... Shion: But Jewlie can't seem to escape her goddess duties no matter what today... Jururu: Aiaiaiai~ *Jumps out and plays with a random toy lying on the ground* Hikari: Etto... Actually... Mizuki, Shion and Chiharu: What? Hikari: There is one person I have in mind that we could perform with... Mizuki, Shion and Chiharu: Who? Hikari: Ivanly! It's her birthday too! Mizuki: Riiiiiiiiight! Shion: You forgot about her too?! Mizuki: We don't hang out with her a lot! Chiharu: Well, it's a wonderful coincidence you share the same birthday ^^ Hikari: So... Can we do a live with her? Mizuki: In other words, the comeback of Spring SHIMer! No objections! Shion: If you all agree, I see no reason to object either. Chiharu: Then, let's go find her! Shion: (Thinks) Wait... Is her ankle healed yet? Performance Info Idols: Spring SHIMer Live 1 - Hikari Todo Live 2 - Ivanly Live 3 - Mizuki Hoshizora, Hikari Todo Live 4 - Shion Todo, Ivanly Live 5 - Spring SHIMer Coords: Live 1 - Coming of Summer Coord Live 2 - Country Gingham Coord Live 3 - Fruity Ribbon Coord (Hikari) Sherbet Idol Coord (Mizuki) Live 4 - Dream Baby Monster Cyalume Coord (Shion) Paradise Mystery Coord (Ivanly) Live 5 - Sweet! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord (Hikari), Happy! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord (Ivanly) Heart Pounding! Surprise ☆ Party Coord (Shion, Mizuki and Chiharu) Cyalume Coords: Live 1 - Super Cyalume Hikari Coord Live 2 - Paradise Mystery Coord Live 3 - Super Cyalume Mizuki and Hikari Coord Live 4 - Dream Baby Monster Cyalume Coord (Shion) Paradise Mystery Coord (Ivanly) Live 5 -Dream Parade Princess Coord (Mizuki), Summer (Shion), Autumn (Hikari), Winter (Ivanly) and Spring (Chiharu) Dream Parade Coords Color Code Mizuki = Navy Shion = Purple Hikari = Orchid Ivanly = Wild Watermelon Chiharu = Spring Green All 5 = Black Live 1 - Sparkling - Hikari Hikari: Min'na! Kon'nichiwa! Thanks so much for coming to the Hikari- I mean, Hikavanly Birthday Live! I'll start off! Min'na ga kyō mo happī kirakira ohisama good morning Hajikeru egao de tanoshī mirai e to rettsu gō Nakisō ni naru son'na toki daisukina sekai wo egakō Okashi no ie no kyandi motte shiroi kumo ni notte Tameiki hitotsu shiawase hitotsu nigete iku yo Dakara min'na waratte Min'na ga ultra happy kirakira ohisama good morning Hajikeru egao de tanoshī mirai e to rettsu gō Zettai tanoshī kyō ga hirogaru kireina sora ga Min'na wo matteru wakuwaku wo issho ni utaou Making Drama Switch On! Hikari skips along a path and ends up at a gingerbread house. She quickly takes a bite. Hikari: Yum! As she eats a little bit more, a small girl approaches her. Hikari immediately hands her a cookie. More kids and animals popping up, and Hikari give them all a fair share of food. Hikari: It's more delicious if we all eat it together! Everyone eats the food happily. Hikari sits on top of the gingerbread house. "Welcome! Sweet Ultra Happy Land!' '''Super Cyalume Change!' Yōkoso ultra happy sayonara kanashī melody Kono mune ippai yume to kibō tsumekonde Zettai sutekina kyō ga kagayaku egao no kimi ga Watashi wo matteru itsudatte aozora miagete Live 2 - Ramune Sunset - Ivanly Hikari walks off and high fives Ivanly backstage before she walks on. Ivanly: M-Mina'san, t-thanks for coming to my show today. E-Etto... *Goes red* Um... Well, I'm not very good at things like this, so you'll have to excuse me... So I'll stop blabbering and start singing... Eien ni kieru koto no nai Yume ga aru koto shinjite iru itsu made mo Rōfā narashite kaze wo oikoseba Kyun to tsumetai akinoyūgure Ato nando kō yatte onaji yūyake sora wo Wake aeru kana? Setsunai yo Umarete wa kieru awa no yōna Hibi ni mayoi kujike-sōna hi ni wa Sukoshi zutsu kurete yuku sora ni saku Ichiban boshi ni tsuyoku negau Forever Dream 'Making Drama Switch On! Ivanly runs along a beach as the sun slowly sets. Ivanly slows down and stops to catch her breath. Someone presses a cold ramune bottle on her cheek, making her jump back. The person isn't shown, but Ivanly takes it from her and they sit down on the beach together, with Ivanly leaning on the person while drinking her ramune. Peaceful Ramune Sunset! `Kittoda yo' tsunaida yubi kara Kobore ochiru mirai ga matsu koto Shitteruyo dakara koso kono Toki wo Itoshiku omou watashi ga iru Forever Dream Cyalume Change! Eien ni kieru koto no nai Kimi to tomoni kakenuketa kiseki Sukoshi zutsu kurete yuku sora ni saku Ichiban boshi ni tsuyoku negau Forever Dream Live 3 - Exciting Glitter☆ - Mizuki and Hikari Mizuki and Hikari come on stage already in position. Mainichi kyō wa "question" Nani ga aru no? Mōsō ippai Ukiuki shichau Mainichi kyō wa "bikkuri" Iroiro aru! Yūenchi mitai Dokidoki suru wa Itsumo (itsumo) happy (happy) dake janai kedo Taihen'na toki demo jibun rashiku smile Tokimeki raran☆ Kokoro kiran Sutekina mahō Sā ichiban daisukina watashi ni nare Tokimeki raran☆ Kyō ga kiran Tanoshinjaou Sunao ni suki ni jiyū ni Hane wo nobasou Making Drama Switch On! Exciting Present For You! Cyalume Change! Tokimeki raran☆ Kokoro kiran Sutekina mahō Sā ichiban daisukina watashi ni nare Tokimeki raran☆ Kyō ga kiran Tanoshinjaou Sunao ni suki ni jiyū ni Hane wo nobasou Live 4 - Kirameki Messenger - Ivanly and Shion (Backstage) Ivanly: Uwah... I'm so nervous! Shion: You've performed with me before... Ivanly: But... Not a duet!!!!!!!!! Oh... Um... Shion: What? Ivanly: Thanks a lot for the other day... Shion: You've said that phrase to me at least 20 times already... Ivanly: But... Chiharu: Come on, it's your turn to perform! *Pushes the two on as Hikari and Mizuki walk off on the opposite end* Ivanly: E-Etto... Shion: igo! Next, the two of us are singing a duet together! Ivanly: (Thinks) I'm gonna screw this up so badly... Baton wo tsunagou kirameku step de tsutawaru yo FROM YOU Itsudatte hello・goodbye mainichi ga SPECIAL Kitaidōri janakute mo alright! Chikara no kagiri seiippai kakenuketeku sekai Nobasu te ni gyutto nigiru message Watashi wo hashirasu gendōryoku wa ano hi no "genki dashite ikou!" Kōkaku agete egao de tsumazuitatte ne daijōbu! Onaji goal wo mezashite GO! GO! READY GO!! Megezu ni hop・step・jump! Kitsui seishun mo Pinch nara chance&try ikigirete mo Kitto yumemita tōgenkyō e to Ivanly lands to hard on her injured ankle and almost falls, but Shion grabs her hand and helps her stay up Baton wo tsunaide kirameku step de tsutaetai FROM ME Kyō datte hello・goodbye mainichi ga SPECIAL Akogare no legend kimi ga kureta itsuka no omoi wo kondo wa watashi ga tewatasou Making Drama Switch On! Ivanly: Dance! Shion: Runway! Both: And Song! Let's igo PriPara! Baton wo tsunagou kirameku step de tsutawaru yo FROM YOU Itsudatte hello・goodbye mainichi ga SPECIAL Negai wo komete sā mō ikkai chihei no kanata FLY AWAY hitotsu ni naru sekai Cyalume Change! Baton wo tsunaide tsutaeru yo FROM ME Kyō datte hello・goodbye mainichi ga SPECIAL Akogare no legend kimi ga kureta seinaru hikari wo kondo wa watashi ga tewatasou Live 5 - Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday - Spring SHIMer Ivanly: Uwah! *Falls sideways as soon as she stepped backstage* Shion: *Catches her* So it wasn't healed yet! Ivanly: Sorry... Shion: If you have time to apologize, you should- Chiharu: What's wrong? *Runs up to them with Mizuki and Hikari then stops* We're not interrupting anything aren't I? Ivanly: *Red* No of course you're no- Shion: She's sprained her ankle or something... Can you fix it? Chiharu: Really? Let me see... (Checks the injury) Yeah it's a pretty bad sprain... You've been pushing yourself even after it was sprained right? Ivanly: Busted... Chiharu: *Sighs and heals it with her powers* Hikari and Mizuki: *Jump on stage and pull off a random comedy act to distract the audience* Chiharu: Let's see, I can heal it, but you can't push yourself too hard... You'll have to rest after the live okay? Ivanly: Hai... Chiharu: *Gets up* Done! I'll get on stage and help Mizuki and Hikari. You and Shion go get changed ^^ *Runs on stage* (Few minutes later) Mizuki and Hikari: Doumo, arigato gozaimasu! Chiharu: That wasn't even a manzai act... Audience laughs as Shion and Ivanly walk on stage... Doing rest tomorrow coz I gtg sleep xD Category:Ivanly912 Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:Shion's Shows Category:Hikari's Shows Category:Chiharu's Shows Category:Ivanly's Shows Category:Spring SHIMer Live